


Made To Perfection ((Kamukura X Nagito One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: "Checking systems. All systems operational. Hello, Master Izuru, I am AP900 your assistant Andriod. But you may call me Nagito."♚[© 2019 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Made To Perfection ((Kamukura X Nagito One Shot))

Loading...  
Loading...  
System booting up.  
All systems operational.  
Biocomponents scanned. Ready to launch.  
"Good morning. I am AP900. Your personal Android."  
"It's a gift from Cyberlife itself. It would be rude not to accept."  
Where am I? I can see. It's bright.  
"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. A machine would slow me down. Especially one such as that."  
Oh, there's someone touching me. For the small moments I blink, the world is dark once more. Like a millisecond of nonexistence.  
My scans showed I was unfamiliar with such a place, but according to the protocol, I seemed to be registered at this address. Who is my owner?  
"Nonsense!" A bellow from beside me urged me to turn my head to see an older man beside me. A hand on my shoulder, and a grin on his face. This most certainly was not. His face was registered in my database, his name not important to my current objective. A Cyberlife employee. "This is an original model, only one of it in the world. Kamski wanted you to have it. It does so much more than take care of you. Entertainment, cleaning, hell, beat it around if you want. It's yours!"  
A small shift of noise brought my attention in front of me where a human stood, perhaps a bit shorter than me.  
I scanned his face, taking note of each small feature. My own face reflected in his red eclipse eyes, eyebrows knit in confusion.  
Of course, I was programmed with facial recognition. I could read over a thousand different expressions of humans, and this one read 'Uninterested'.  
I gave a smile in the hope it would allow him to accept me as his Android. My scan revealed his status and name, such a name was registered in my properties. "Hello, Master Izuru Kamukura. I look forward to getting to know you."  
Though I had tried being friendly, the human scoffed and turned his back to me. His long hair swayed as he moved. "This is useless to me. If I wanted an obedient pet, I would have adopted a dog." His stoic voice revealed the utter lack of interest he had in me.  
That would certainly be problematic if I am to be working for Izuru. The Cyberlife employee cleared his throat and suddenly pushed me forward, but there was no trouble in catching my footing.  
My build was certainly helpful in that aspect.  
"I'll leave him with you now, I need to return to Cyberlife. Do you have a name for him?"  
Izuru didn't turn around or give an answer at all. In fact, the rise in his body heat might have suggested he was irritated. Still, the employee made his way to the door, and the click of the doorknob and the silence of any footsteps told me he was gone.  
Now that we were alone, perhaps it would be a good time to get to know him, would it not?  
I allowed myself to take a few steps closer and peer over Izuru's shoulder. The small movement of discomfort was noticeable, so I backed up a step, in case it felt like I was perhaps invading his space. "I apologize if you find me displeasing, that wasn't my intention. If you'd like, you may register my name."  
Izuru suddenly scoffed and turned back around, a lock of his black hair fell over his face. "I couldn't care one way or another if you're here. I don't require an Android." He paused a moment, then moved closer. As he reached out, it was to my understanding that he touched my hair carefully. A flash of thought crossed his face but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. "You tell me your name instead. I can't be bothered naming a machine."  
I gave another smile, deciding to tilt my head. Perhaps we were getting somewhere. I could sense some initial hostility, hopefully, that wouldn't interfere with my work. "Cyberlife referred to me as Komaeda."  
"Good." He muttered without a moment's hesitation. "Register that I suppose. And change your clothes when you're done with that." He looked down, and I followed his gaze to see my own clothes. Cyberlife issued Andriod default clothes. All Androids wore them of course. They told my model number along in bold letters 'ANDROID'.  
"Of course." Perhaps this was relief I felt. Relief that he was giving me an order to assist me to settle in. I took a look around the house. It was large, with sunlight flooding through the windows.  
It was a rather quiet house, he must live here alone. Such a large home for a single person, yet it was peaceful. Small particles floated in the air, and I could feel the warmth on my body.  
The dark male pointed towards the staircase. "Pick whatever you want to wear in my bedroom, then see me in the kitchen." With the wave of a hand, he turned his back to me once more and began making his way to the living quarters. I'm not sure what possessed me to do so, but I found myself calling out, "Ah, Master Izuru, why are you giving me your clothes?"  
The male froze, not quite looking back as he answered. "Hope, I suppose. He said you provide entertainment. I wish to see for myself." With that, he vanished into the living room, which was most likely connected to the kitchen.  
Hope?  
I wondered what such a thing felt like. I pulled up the dictionary definition, but it wasn't quite enough for me to understand his words. Why hope? After a moment, I set my instructions in motion and made my way up the stairs.  
I was unsure what room the bedroom was but it shouldn't be too difficult. The first room opened appeared to be the bathroom, which was in remarkable condition. Not a speck of dirt anywhere it seemed.  
Perhaps this job would be simple? Izuru didn't appear the disordered type.  
Going down the line of doors, I opened the next one, which again was quite useless to my current instructions. A small closet of cleaning supplies which I made sure to mark in my memory banks.  
The third door opened up to a large bedroom. To my surprise, it was quite different from the rest of the house. The curtains were sealed, drenching the room in darkness. It smelled musty, though I wouldn't say I could quite "smell" it per se. Moreso, my sensors activated to determine such scent. The bed was as messy as you would expect a child's to be, and trash littered the ground. It was odd, Izuru seemed much different towards the rest of the house, so why here did he seem to be... Off?  
Is that the proper word? Before I checked the closet, I decided to fix the bed and pick everything up off the ground, putting it in the bedroom trashcan, which had previously been completely empty. That should be fine right now until I get any orders to do anything more. Within the closet, an assortment of clothes welcomed me. Was I to pick anything I desired? That seemed like a troubling option. I wasn't programmed to make choices like this, I wasn't quite sure if I even had the capabilities to make my own decisions or find preference in style.  
Though, one color did stand out among the others. Perhaps something like that would allow my new owner to become more comfortable around me. Stripping myself of my Android clothing, I pulled the hanger down to marvel at the clothes. They seemed fairly unused, which would make sense. It appeared to be one of the only articles of clothes with color within the closet of black. My owner seemed to enjoy black clothing the most it seemed.  
After I slipped them on, I hurried back down the stairs to follow his second command to meet Izuru in the kitchen.  
The living room was as neat as it could be, and opened up into the kitchen area, which was so neat, it looked completely unused.  
Izuru lightly tilted his head to look in my direction, and gave an expression that could be described as 'Mild interest'. "Green." He noted the jacket I had picked. "Looks fine on you. You can have it then." With that, he looked back to the counter. "I feel like testing you, so I want you to make me a meal with what you find in the fridge."  
A simple command, I had millions of recipes and dishes in my storage banks. I moved past the long-haired male and opened the fridge. What I found was nothing less than... Well, nothing. It was as bare as buying it brand new. "Your fridge is empty, I can't carry out my command."  
For half a moment, I thought I saw him smirk but it vanished rather quickly. "I'll expand on that then. Make me a meal from what you find in the cupboards too."  
I see, perhaps he had forgotten the fridge was empty. That was alright.  
I opened the first cupboard, which had dishes of plates and bowls, but no such food.  
The next one contained spices, none of which could be used on their own. Unless Izuru was the kind that would enjoy parsley and chopped garlic for a meal. My system told me a majority of humans wouldn't enjoy such a thing though.  
The next one was full of cups and glasses, unhelpful yet again. In fact, after checking all the cupboards, I couldn't find a single article of food I could work with.  
Yet when I turned back to Izuru, the expression on his face told me he was aware of this fact. "Would you like me to go shopping?"  
Before I realized what was happening, I found myself pinned to the wall, looking into the face of my new owner. What was he doing? What had I done? I didn't understand, none of my programmings had made me ready for this sort of situation.  
He tilt his head, eyes narrowing ever so softly. "Your feedback LED becomes red when you're distressed. Do you not like being treated this way?" As though I were paper, he pushed me even more, raising me off the ground and leaving risk for possible damage. "Are you really feeling fear, or perhaps you were merely programmed to pretend you do?" Izuru's voice became soft, though angry. I still wasn't sure what I could have done to upset him. I scanned the situation before choosing my words. "I don't really feel fear, but there is a concern for being damaged so... Soon to arriving here."  
His shining eyes narrowed before his grip loosened, yet he did not yet move his hand off, holding me still. "Stop carrying out my orders. As I said, if I wanted an obedient pet, there would be a dog here. If you want to be of any use, do what you think needs to be done."  
A confusing... Order? Set of instructions? I wasn't sure I understood. If I were to ignore the rest of his orders, I would be following that one. This confliction in my system, I...  
Izuru finally stepped back and gave me a final look before he leaned over the counter and tore his eyes away. He appeared lost and troubled, but perhaps he needed time to himself at the moment.  
I backed into the living room and took a look around. There wasn't much to note about the room, a simple table with a couch, and a fireplace, still singed with embers of a recent fire.  
A tall bookshelf appeared tucked in the corner of the room, it brought to me an idea. Perhaps I could learn more about Izuru Kamukura while I was alone.  
As I moved closer, I could see the bookshelf lined with various objects and albums.  
What appeared to be a robotic arm lay neatly on a shelf of its own.  
Familiar? No, I don't understand it. Perhaps just decoration.  
I chose an album and flipped open the first page. A photo of a large building. A simple scan revealed all there was to know about it. Hope's Peak, a school in Japan. If Izuru went here, he was a long way away from there now. The next page had a picture of a smiling girl with a cat hoodie. Despite scanning her face, my searches turned up nothing. Who was this? Why had she been removed from any files? The photo beside it had a class picture with sixteen students, all smiling together. One of them was Izuru of course, but my attention was moved to a particular boy. That jacket... I looked down to my own clothes. The white shirt, the green jacket, the programming on my skin, it couldn't be.  
It appeared I was modeled after this student down to the exact detail.  
I shut the book as quick as I could and returned it to the shelf as I had found it. Perhaps I needed time to... Think about this whole thing.  
The couch in sight, I determined that would be a good place and mustered my way over before I dropped down to take a seat. A small moment to prepare myself was needed before I proceeded to power down my system. A nap would do wonders.  
A warm touch woke me up from slumber. As I opened my eyes, I could see at my side that Izuru appeared to be leaning on my shoulder, sleeping so soft, I found myself having to scan his pulse to be sure he was even alive.  
As I shifted to stand, his eyes shot open quick as a bullet before pushing himself up. What an odd human.  
"I apologize, I didn't mean to wake you. Do you want some water?" I looked across his face for any emotional changes but he seemed to be lacking an expression to scan.  
"No," Izuru answered shortly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he dropped his head tot he ground. "I don't need you waiting on me."  
My memory drifted back to the album, and with a second to prepare myself, I cleared my throat to get his attention. "If I may, can I ask you a possibly personal question? I would very much like to get to know you."  
The male exhaled before looking up once more, which I gave as a sign to continue. Unless of course, I was wrong, which in that case, I was ready to apologize.  
"What did you used to do? The reason I was gifted to you, you must have done something quite amazing for the head of Cyberlife to grant you a free Andriod. I'm afraid my database doesn't have much information on your line of work."  
Once I asked my question, Izuru paused, his eyes shifted to look to the side. I sensed his heartbeat increase momentarily before it calmed down once more and he relaxed his shoulders.  
"I was a test subject for a program of brain operations and talent study," He began. Such things lined up with that picture I had seen in the photo album. Hope's Peak was well-known for bringing together only the most talented. "The moment I awoke, they trained me, day after day. The rigorous tasks and treatment they put me through trained me to become an excellent fighter. They stole my memories, ripped apart what little humanity I had left."  
Though I kept silent, the distant look in his eyes told me he was no longer speaking directly to me, but voiced his past aloud. Suddenly his voice broke and he bit his lip before standing up. "Perhaps I'm more of an Andriod than a human at this point. Perhaps I understand you more than any human in the world." Only a few inches from me, Izuru's red orbs examined along my body before he blinked and sighed. "I was put into a program for the best of agents. Riot units, SWAT, Hostage Rescue, Secret Service, you name it. And I was flawless. But eventually my name got out and criminals targeted me. Wanted me dead, so they didn't have to face their consequences." He gave a small scoff and turned away. "I defeated them of course until the people close to me was found. They were slaughtered without mercy. The people that changed me, and gave me the first feelings I ever felt." His voice became soft, and I could see his body had tensed up. "It's a cruel joke for Cyberlife to give you to me, with the face of the first person I'd ever loved. They thought it would help me heal after I left duty, that maybe I could forget he had died. But you..." His fists clenched and he suddenly moved to the bookcase where Izuru picked up the robotic arm and tossed it in my direction. It was easy enough to dive for it, but I wasn't quite sure what such a thing was for. "You're emotionless. Just a machine trying to imitate the face of a dead human. You are not my Komaeda, you can't even think for yourself. In every form, you're a boring, useless lump of metal."  
He didn't move an inch, even when his black locks crossed over his face again. I lowered my gaze to the arm, and then it hit me. It was such a small thing to notice, I didn't even scan it when I looked at the photo, but my eyes momentarily scanned the hands of the boy I looked like. This was... This was his metallic arm.  
"You can't even be bothered to say a thing. What use you really are. You don't deserve to mimic him." As the dark male pushed past me, knocking my shoulder as he did, I found myself looking back to him.  
"You mentioned hope earlier, correct?" He suddenly stopped in his tracks but didn't turn back. I set the arm on the table and moved forward to stand behind him. "I find you... Mysterious, and confusing at times. You intentionally give me orders impossible to carry out, you get angry at me, and then you sleep beside me and tell me your past. I'm unsure if you want me around or not, and I apologize that having me here hurts you-"  
"Shut up." His mutter quickly silenced me before he spoke once more. "It's not you that should be confused. Despite almost all the Android population awakening, you still refuse to not take orders. What makes you different? Why haven't you woken up yet? How could you wear his face, wear his clothes, and not act at all like him? You can just leave and stay gone, I don't want you here. I tried to wake you up but in the end, all you are is a machine."  
At that, Izuru remained silent before making his way to the second-floor staircase.  
I found myself engulfed in silence. Yet this silence was the loudest thing I had ever heard.  
I wasn't sure why it was bothering me, but maybe he was right. Perhaps I should just leave. The front door called out to me in the only way an inanimate object could. Izuru was still my owner, and though I didn't think I... Wanted... To leave, I had to obey. As I exit the front door, it was discovered that nightfall had already arrived. It seems I had been powered off longer than expected. A small breeze brushed through my hair but the cold night would be no problem, unlike a lot of newer Android models, I didn't have temperature sensors. Still, I would have to be careful, I was well aware my biocomponents could freeze if it got cold enough.  
Putting my hands in the jacket pockets, I moved out to the sidewalk, but not before taking a final look at the house. It was a rather beautiful place...  
What was I thinking? I wasn't programmed to have a preference. I shook my head before moving along.  
It was as he ordered. 'Leave and stay gone'.  
The sound of my footsteps seemed to be the only noise in the chilling night until I reached the main street area. According to my internal clock, I had been walking for perhaps forty to fifty minutes. Numerous Androids were seen walking along as though they were humans. The street lights and crosswalks reflected in brilliant colors of red and green, directing the traffic with flawless accuracy.  
I didn't want to go into the main road though, I had already been walking long enough as it was. When I looked to the right, my eyes caught something of interest instead.  
Self-driving cars neatly packed around a lot of a particular building with flashing lamps of invitation. Perhaps that could be a good place to stay for a while, at least until I found somewhere else.  
Upon entering, my sensors were immediately flooded with the sound of loud music and chatter of the occupants. Both humans and Androids packed the bar full, everyone seemed to be having a good time.  
Finding an empty stool, I took a seat where a glass of blue blood was immediately placed in front of me. When I rose my eyes, the human bartender gave a small nod and moved along the counter.  
Well, I guess while I'm here... I took a swig of the thirium and closed my eyes.  
What was I supposed to do about this whole situation? It hasn't even been long since I had become Izuru's Andriod, yet it felt like I had known him for months already. But I couldn't get what he said out of my processor.  
How badly it felt like he wanted me to me that boy, and how upset he had gotten. For someone like him, who seemed to rarely show emotion, it must have really hurt him. I hurt him.  
My thoughts didn't last long before I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to the person next to me. "You alright?" The man questioned. "Your LED is flashing like crazy."  
Was it? I didn't even realize? I gave the man a smile and nodded. "Yes. My systems are all operational."  
For an odd reason, the face the man gave seemed surprised before he raised an eyebrow. "You're not awake yet." He set down the glass in his hand that appeared to be whiskey. He was silent for a moment before giving a small chuckle. "Well, with the world how it is now, it'll happen eventually. What are you doing down in a place like this?"  
What was I doing? "Following an order," I started. "He requested me to leave and not return, so I did so."  
For some reason, the man began to laugh before he stood up. "Sounds like you got into a disagreement. What's your name anyway?"  
"Komaeda." I gave him a small smile. "That's what my owner called me."  
The man thought for a moment before giving a slow nod. "Well, Komaeda, You should probably return home. You might be nee-" Suddenly, a police radio went off on the man's belt. Oh, how silly of me not to scan him at first meeting. What was happening in my software?  
"Lieutenant, there is a fire downstreet from the supermarket. You're needed there to control traffic away."  
Wait...  
He began to move away, and then it hit me, I had just come from that direction.  
No, I can't go back, he told me not to. But if there was a fire, he could be in danger. How could I even be contemplating this?  
Izuru's words rang in my head, "Perhaps I understand you more than any human in the world".  
No, I can't just leave him behind! As quick as I could, I jumped off the stool, nearly knocking it down as I reached out to grab the lieutenant's arm, making him look back. "My owner lives there, please take me with you!"  
I don't understand it at all, how could there be fire not long after me leaving? Did he... Did Izuru start it? But why? Why would he do such a thing? The passing houses all seemed like a blur, I couldn't even focus on the officer's words until the car abruptly stopped. "I need to close off the streets here." He popped open his door. "Can you get the rest of the way?"  
I followed suit and opened the car door to take a look outside. Despite the chilling night darkness, the glow of the distant fire looked like sunlight from rising from the earth.  
Without thinking, I broke into a run. Smoke soon surrounded the air in a black fog of pollution, embers raining down to the ground.  
I could hear the sirens of firetrucks and closed in on the tall house, engulfed in red flares.  
The firemen sounded to be disputing beside their vehicles nearby, which was easy enough to overhear.  
"Is there anyone inside?" One vocalized from behind his protective mask.  
"The homeowner." The other grunted. "He refuses to leave the second floor. What do you suggest?"  
I didn't have time to waste listening to any more.  
I heard the men shouting as I ran for the house, but I couldn't be bothered to listen to them.  
I had to save him, no matter what. Not because he was my owner, it was something else.  
Something I wasn't programmed with, something I couldn't quite explain. A weird feeling that made me want to risk my own life to save him. Was this perhaps the hope I didn't understand before?  
Yes, that had to be in.  
Even amidst the flames, my chest clenched, and I couldn't help but laugh. It felt really good to laugh in such a dangerous situation. What I fool I was to start feeling hope now of all times! The fire cracked and I heard a crash to my left as a wooden plank crumbled and fell, blocking off the living room. A wave of smoke blew past me, making me instinctively cover my face, though smoke wouldn't affect me anyway.  
My systems blared warnings in my head, warnings that told me to get out, that the heat is threatening damage, but I couldn't care. The flames raged like an angry, hungry forest, ready to swallow me up, but I had to keep going.  
What if Izuru was dead? What if he was scared and trapped? Maybe... Perhaps for him, that wasn't likely.  
The stairs felt unstable and weak with each step, more structure falling with each passing second.  
"Hold on, I'm coming." I didn't bother keeping myself from muttering, carefully manipulating my way up the steps. I was aware some Androids had such ability to see what they wanted to do before they did it, but my particular model could not, which made such things even riskier.  
Suddenly, the floor caved and I felt my foot fall through a broken hole. Luckily, the rest of the staircase seemed to be holding up, but the fire was becoming angrier, perhaps even vicious.  
I kept slow, pulling my leg out of the gap while keeping a good hold of the hot railing. And then a noise behind me.  
It started with a crack, then a pop, and then when I looked back, the staircase started to fall apart.  
How unlucky could I be?!  
I allowed myself to break into a run, as though the collapse was chasing me. As I reached the top, the remainder of the staircase crumbled and fell. No time to relax though, what room?  
What room was Izuru held up in?  
The fire's intensity made my software blare with danger, but I refused to stop.  
This fear... This was a human emotion.  
Obviously, he would be in his room, correct?  
The doorknob to the room burned to the touch, luckily Androids didn't feel pain. Though, to avoid damage, I pulled back and gave a kick to the door instead, throwing it back into the room.  
Almost instantly, flames roared in my face, screaming death.  
I shielded my face and exhaled before stepping through them to enter the chamber.  
I couldn't avoid it this time. And though I couldn't feel the pain, I felt my body obtaining damage which made it difficult to move.  
I felt like a teapot screaming when the drink was done, or like a pipe that was about to burst.  
However before I realized it, I had passed through the flames and found myself on the other side, the jacket I wore now singed and burning. There I saw him, Izuru, standing at the window, watching outside as calm as the moment I met him.  
"Did you start this?" I started, causing him to look back. His eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth like he was about to speak, but quickly huffed instead and turned around.  
"Maybe I did." The embers flickered around his body like fireflies. It really made him look rather beautiful.  
I liked beautiful things... "What does it matter to you though? You're just a machine programmed to obey me."  
I found myself unable to resist a smile. "But I came back, didn't I? I had the opportunity to obey your order, but I didn't."  
He was quiet for a long moment until a thunderous crash from downstairs caused the house to rumble.  
This place was going to fall apart, wasn't it? How much time did we have?  
"As much as you try, you'll never be him. There was no use for you to come back, I intend to die here. Why do you even care?"  
I took a step forward, careful to avoid infuriating the already weak structure. "Because," I slowly breathed out. "You showed me what true hope is. I could even say you are my greatest hope right now."  
I could visibly see him tense up. When Izuru looked back, the fire reflected into his shining scarlet eyes, but there I could see myself again. He looked at me with an emotion not even my scanner could identify.  
There was something different in his eyes. A gentle glisten that perhaps meant he was going to cry.  
Izuru quickly turned around, looking out the window once more. Perhaps I saw it wrong, he didn't seem like the kind of person that would cry. "Hope, you say?" He whispered after a moment. The house rumbled once more.  
"As much as I try, I'm aware I'll never amount to anything. I can't compare to you, can I?" I took another step forward. "You're unbelievable. A symbol of hope for the future. It would be unfortunate for you to die after came here to save you. I would say I admire you, but that wouldn't be quite right. I don't know if I actually love you or not yet, but I do think I love how your hope makes me feel."  
Izuru's fist clenched, turning his fingers red. Shadows danced across his form and then a booming crack. The house teetered, fire inching closer to where we stood. It was like we were standing on the worlds biggest seesaw.  
Engulfed furniture started gliding towards the wall. The dresser collapsed onto its side, sliding towards us with dangerous speed.  
Without thinking, I rushed forward and pushed, but not before grabbing Izuru's hand.  
The sound of the window shattering boomed in my ears, and then another crash as it hit into the wall. The weak structure cracked along the walls with the pressure it was causing, and one look down told me if we fell, it would be the end. We were too high up. The firefighters could be seen rushing around, shouting inaudible things.  
"Climb up." Izuru's voice came through clearly, despite the noise.  
The walls cracked more, the firefighters still rushing to get us down safely, but they wouldn't make it. He was right, we had to go up.  
Tightening my grip on Izuru's hand, I started to pull him up and allowed him to hold onto my back to give me both hands to use. "Never say that again." I heard the whisper before I began moving. Before I could ask what he meant, he answered the question. "He said that too when we first met. It matters not if you can compare, just don't leave me alone again."  
It made me think. Was Izuru considering me as his Komaeda now? The one that died, and myself, I couldn't help but wonder as I started climbing. It was a bit of a struggle to move with the extra weight on my back, but getting to the roof was easier than expected. The moment I got above the window and clung to the roof, the wall gave out, causing the dresser to break through and smash to the ground below.  
The dark male pulled himself off me when he was able to get his own gripping and looked back to me, eyes stern and thinking.  
When I pulled myself to my feet as well, it was noted that I could see the entire neighborhood. "It's really beautiful up here." The sight could have left me breathless if I had the human ability to breathe.  
The lights looked like stars on the ground, but I didn't have much time to marvel at the view. The house was going to collapse at any minute. My attention returned to Izuru but before I could say a word, I found myself captured in what my scan would call a kiss. An Andriod, kissing a human on top of a burning house.  
It was... Nice.  
Yeah.  
When he decided to pull back, I felt my feet decline into the roof.  
As I looked down, I could see it was starting to fail.  
The male grabbed my hand and exhaled. "Don't let go then."  
And then I remember falling.  
How peaceful everything seemed.  
The tremor of fear almost nonexistent.  
I set down the tweezers when I heard a small clang and looked down into the sink. My LED stopped flashing, and I couldn't help a smile.  
Nobody could be luckier, now could they?  
I picked up the LED and tossed it in the trashcan beside the toilet before turning back out the bathroom. Though my LED was gone, I still didn't quite look human, not after my damages from a few months ago.  
"You're here." A voice moved my concentration to the hotel bed. "Any news yet?"  
He looked so beautiful in the mornings, first waking up with the sunlight shining through the windows and highlighting the darkened hair that seemed to pool around him.  
"Nothing yet." Moving closer, I took a seat beside him. "I assume it takes a while to rebuild a house, but we'll be back there soon."  
Izuru exhaled and sat up, the blankets falling off him before he took a good look at me. "At least one thing survived the fire. How is it fitting?" He reached out and touched the robotic arm that once sat silently in the living room.  
"I can move it like it's really a part of me." With that, I stretched out the fingers and turned my new hand over to give it a good look. It took a while for Izuru to get it fitted and attach the nerves so I could use it since it was originally made for a human, but it seemed to work flawlessly now.  
Suddenly he sighed and tilted his head. "You took out your LED. You really look just like him." I didn't move as he reached out and softly touched my face. "It's like he never left, isn't it?"  
I placed my hand over his and returned Izuru a gentle smile. "I know I'm not him, but I can be yours if you let me."  
With my other hand, I brushed some dark locks out of his face, revealing a long scar across his head. The injury caused to him by the fall, but it didn't seem to bother him much anymore.  
Izuru sighed and lowered his arm, leaning back into the pillow. "I lost my memories in that fire. The album of my old friends is gone forever."  
A silence fell across the room before my databank brought up something. "No," I began. "Not forever. I scanned some of the pictures. I can upload them to a computer and print them off for you."  
The male's red eyes sparkled before he shortly frowned. "What about the rest?"  
For a second I had to think, and then I recalled one of the hotel gifts. A reusable camera in the nightstand, correct? I opened the drawer and pulled it out before cuddling myself beside the male. "We can make more."  
When he softly smiled, I allowed myself to turn and place a kiss on his cheek before snapping the first picture of many.


End file.
